Hikari Chicks Gone Wild
by Yami Andrea
Summary: Ok, we already know what happens when Yugi and the others get the items...but what happens when two hispanic girls get the items. RATED R for language. -=) In your reviews, who should be the pairings?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. But I do happen to own Andrea and this story. And my friend Liz owns Lisa and part of the story. So we could do whatever we want to the guys! *smiles evilly* Mwhahahahahahahahaha!

\Andrea talking to Bakura using mental link\

\\Bakura talking to Andrea using mental link\\

/Lisa talking to Yami using mental link/

//Yami talking to Lisa using mental link//

(Authors notes)

***Scene change***

__

Whispering or talking and not being heard (something that happens with Yami and Bakura you'll understand)

:::Action:::

****

Hikari Chicks Gone Wild 

Chapter 1: The Hikaris'

Location: Egypt

Place: Excavation Site- Inside the Pharaohs tomb

"Ow, watch where you're going." a certain brown haired girl complained.

"Well sorry you stupid bitch you should keep walking." a man replied.

"You know what. If you keep this shit up I'm not going to give you your share of the fuckin treasure." the girl replied.

"Fine, fine. Why do we want to steal this tomb again? I mean there is nothing here. The other people told us there is nothing here." the man told the girl.

"Well since my literate ass can read Egyptian and yours cant. This wall ::: points to a wall near her::: tells there is a secret room here somewhere. The only thing is where."

The two start looking for a secret door or tunnel. They keep on walking down the hallway until the girl stops yet again.

"Hey, look at this." the girl said.

"What?"

"At the wall. It says that only the chosen ones are able to pass beyond this point."

"That's just plain bullshit. The ancient ones only said that shit to scare people away. Look." he tries going further into the hallway only to be blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What the fuck." he said rather surprised.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that there is a barrier? Oh and that three of the chosen ones are females. Should I try to go through?"

"You stupid whore. What makes you think you are one of the chosen ones?" he sarcastically says.

"I dunno. I just have a weird feeling that tells me to check it out. So I will." she starts walking towards the barrier and puts her hand through. She then walks through the barrier and turns around.

"So I guess I am a chosen one. I'm going to go on a head, to check it out more."

"I don't think its safe for you to go alone."

"Do I have a choice? I don't think so. Hey I'll see you later."

"Don't forget bring something back for your sister and me."

"I wont." she waves to him and keeps on walking further into the hallway. After a few minutes, and lots of twists and turns, she stumbles into a beautiful large golden room. She looks around and she sees that the walls are made out of gold and that they have inscriptions on them. She goes towards the walls and looks at the many drawings and inscriptions. The room had lots of golden priceless stuff lying around. She stops looking at the walls and looks at a sarcophagus. She goes closer to it and notices some items on it. The first item she sees is a golden ring that's a little bit bigger than her hand. The ring had five little cylinder cones evenly apart at the ridge of the circle. In the middle of the ring there was a small two-dimensional triangle with a particular design of an eye in the middle. The other item was a golden model 3D pyramid with the same eye design in the middle. It also had deep crack lines around it making it look like if it was put together like a puzzle. She puts her hand on the ring and gets a sensational feeling through her body. She then takes the ring and with spare leather like shoelace she ties it around the top of the ring and makes it so it hangs like a necklace. She puts on her new "necklace" and looks at the 3D pyramid. Her eyes go blank and she then picks up the pyramid and walks out of the room. 

***Outside the Pyramid***

"Man what the hell is taking her so long?" a certain 5'7'' girl was complaining. She had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, brown eyes, has a well developed slim body, was 17, and she was a Mexican (A/N: yes, all Mexicans guys and girls have nice and big asses! I should know cuz I'm Mexican. Lol.). She goes by the name of Lisa Angel Sereene. She was wearing khaki colored camo cargo pants, with a button up khaki female shirt that's built for expeditions and has the sleeves ripped off, her shoes are the new khaki colored Timberlands. She was also wearing some stylish sunglasses.

"She's your sister you figure it out." the man that was in the tomb wit the other girl replies.

"We are not literally sisters you know. We just say that shit cuz we are like best friends since like forever." she informed the man.

"What since 1st grade?" the man asked.

"No. Since we were born. My parents, where her parents best friends. Then our moms got pregnant at the same time. Well almost. Her mom was pregnant by about 1 month before my mom was. We were born in the same hospital and we grew up together to. That's why we feel like sisters. And she's older by a month so its impossible for her to be my real sister." she explains.

"Really? And I thought you were the oldest!" 

"No, I act the oldest, if you've already noticed."

"Yeah, she acts all hyper most of the time she like a ray of light nothing can bring her down, and she always brightens everyone's day. Is she on crack cuz she's always smiling?" Lisa smirks.

"No, that's her way of looking at life, she likes to live life to its fullest. Me on the other hand…" she is cut off.

"You are different. You are calmer than she is. And you have your moments. But you still smile only when she's around." the man told Lisa.

"She has that effect on me she's the only one that can make me laugh. Speaking of the devil here she comes. Hey Andrea we're over here."

Andrea Merquize walks towards Lisa and the man. She's about 5'6'' with shoulder length brown hair, she has crystal blue eyes, she also has a well-developed slim body, and she is also a Mexican. She's wearing baby blue camo cargo pants, a white sheer long sleeved shirt with the sides of the sleeves slit, she also was wearing the new Timberlands but hers were the color of baby blue.

Andrea is out of her trance and looks at Lisa and at the man.

"Did you bring us anything back Andrea?" the man asked her.

"What? Oh, I only got two things. The tomb was empty, the only thing that was there was the sarcophagus and these two things." she sorta lied as she showed the items to Lisa and the man.

"So you mean to tell me the only shit you brought back was this worthless piece of shit pyramid and that thing around your neck?" the man said a little pissed off.

"Yes." Andrea said coolly.

"This shit wasn't worth it. See you, I'm going to see if there are other tombs worth steeling." with that the man walked off leaving the two girls alone.

"So that was all you found Andrea?" Lisa asked her friend.

"No, the tomb was full to the ceiling with gold shit but I dunno what happened after I put the thing around my neck. But here, this pyramid model is yours." Andrea said giving the pyramid to Lisa.

"Awwwww, thanks hermana. Tear." they both start laughing at that remark.

"No problem. I couldn't forget my sister now could I?"

"Naw, you could never forget me cuz you know I would hunt you down and kill you if you ever forgot me. Just kidding. But if you did forget me you know I wouldn't forgive you." Lisa said.

"Yeah, though I will just have to bring back more shit the next time." Andrea told Lisa while laughing.

"Yeah that's right." Lisa responded.

"So should we head back to the hotel?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah I'm tired." Lisa responded.

"You, tired? Excuse me but I was the one looking around in the tomb. I'm the one who should be saying I'm tired!" Andrea complained.

"So, do you wanna go to the hotel room?" Lisa tried avoiding the subject.

"Yeah. Hey wait…" Andrea said but Lisa was already walking away. Andrea runs up to Lisa and jumps on her back. 

"Piggy back ride." Andrea said a little to happily.

"Fine, fine, just cuz you're my sister." Lisa said carrying Andrea piggyback style towards the hotel that was a few 100 feet away.

***In the distance***

A young man by the age of 18 who was about 5'10'' with shoulder length blond hair was looking at the two girls that now possessed the millennium ring and puzzle. He was wearing some black pants with pockets at the sides, a white sleeveless and hooded shirt with chains in the front (shows stomach ^.^), black shoes, armbands, and some cone shaped earrings. His name, Malik Ishtar.

"I guess someone got to them before me. And what fine girls they are too. It would be a shame for me to destroy them for the Millennium ring and puzzle. I just hope for their sake that they give themselves and the items up willingly." he laughs evilly at the end of his sentence, and walks away into the sunset.

***At the hotel room***

"Man, what a day!" Andrea said throwing herself on her full sized leopard print bed. 

The two girls had a room that was fit for a king. The suite had a large living room right when you open the door. On the right side of the living room was the kitchen with a minibar in front of it (so you could see the living room from the kitchen), to the right of the entrance was a doorway that led to the room. The room was a master bedroom that had two full sized beds, one for each girl, both the left of the bathroom door. The room had a leopard print design to it so it looked exotic. The beds had silky sheets, many throw pillows, and a few stuffed animals that matched the room. The window was to the right of the room and it gave a perfect view of the town. The room also had two oak finish drawers to put their clothing in, and a sofa. The only thing the room lacked was a television. Because, the girls never had time to sit and enjoy watching TV. To the right of the window there was a bathroom. The bathroom was exquisite. It had a huge bathtub smack dab in the middle, a shower in the corner, of course a toilet and a sink, and it also had many different hair styling products, lotions, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, bath oils, bath salts, shaving creams, etc. (A/N: you get the point. And yes females need a lot of stuff to beautify themselves.)

"You said it. Man I just hope we don't se that fucker again." Lisa said finding a chain to hang the puzzle around her neck.

"Yeah. He was a leach too. Man I swear I was going to slap him in the tomb cuz he kept on feeling up on me." Andrea said shivering of the thought. 

"He kept on feeling up on you? That bastard. Well I don't blame him you are sort of sluttish." Lisa said smirking while putting on the millennium puzzle.

"Shut, the, fuck, up. I'm not sluttish and you know it. But I have to take a shower cuz I feel dirty." Andrea told Lisa.

"Yeah hurry it up cuz I wanna take one too." Lisa said as Andrea went into the bathroom and took her shower.

Five minutes later Andrea got out with a towel draped around her body and another towel around her hair. (A/N: they take record braking showers they learned to do that because they don't like to waste a lot of water)

"Finally took you're ass long enough." Lisa complained.

"Shut up. I took long cuz I had to wash my hair." Andrea countered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now its my turn." with that Lisa goes into the bathroom and takes her shower. Five minutes later she gets out of the bathroom with two towels too, one draped on her body and the other one on her hair. Lisa looks at Andrea.

"You're still not dressed?" Lisa asked Andrea.

"No, I wanted to feel fresh in my towel. So I'm going to stay like this another five minutes." Andrea calmly replied.

"I'll stay like this too. It does feel relaxing." with that she sits on the floor as Andrea gets some nail polish and sits next to her. Then they start chitchatting and start doing their nails. While they are talking their items faintly glow and they don't notice because they are so into their talking.

When the items stop glowing a young man by the age of 19 comes out of the puzzle. He's 5'10'' and has crimson red eyes. His hair was black with the outlining of purple around his hair, which is in shapes of triangles, which were standing up and a few gold bangs along with it and a few bangs hanging down on his face. He wore blue pants, blue boots, and wore a jacket that was blue on the outside and white on the inside. He wore a black leather shirt that had two belts straps going horizontically across his chest but not all the way around and the buckles facing left. Straight down are yellow buttons and one on top of each of the belt straps. He also wore a black neck belt wit the buckle facing the right, his name is Yami.

He looks around and sees two females on the floor laughing, he gets a confused look on his face then looks to his right and sees another young man. This guy is also 19 and 5'10'' and has brown eyes. He has white hair down past his shoulders, he also wore a simple white long sleeved shirt and some blue jeans with some regular tennis shoes, his name is Bakura.

Bakura turns and looks at Yami and then gets a pissed off look in his face.

__

"Well, well, well, it's the almighty pharaoh what the hell do you want and what the fuck are we doing here?!" Bakura yelled.

__

"I'm not happy to see you too, tomb robber! But as to us being here we have been awoken from our millennium items but what time in the millennia I don't know." Yami responded.

Bakura then heard the two girls giggling and turned their direction. He then smirked and started walking towards the two of them. Before he even took two steps Yami stopped him by grabbing his arm.

__

"What the hell are you holding me back for you good for nothing pharaoh? There are two perfectly good whores partially nude just waiting to be fucked!" Bakura yelled.

__

"From making yourself a fool. They cant hear us and I don't think they can see us. Because if they did they would have heard you yelling a few seconds ago tomb robber." Yami replied coolly. 

__

"So what we are invisible to them?" Bakura asked.

__

"Yes. But while we are invisible to them, we could touch them physically if we want to or don't want to. But when we are transparent so they could see us we can't touch them or they can't touch us. And I think…" he was cut off only to see Bakura walking towards the girls again. Bakura stands next to Andrea and undoes the top part of the towel. He does the same thing to Lisa and looks at both of the girls as the towels fall to their waist.Yami is just plain staring at the two girls upper bodies and so is Bakura.

__

"Damn those two are well packed. Those are as big as the melons we used to eat in our time. No they are probably bigger." Bakura tilts his head to the side and contemplated on the girls breast. Yami was still staring.

"Awwwww, fuck the towel undid itself. I guess its time to change." Andrea said pulling the towel back in place.

"Yeah mine too. And its time to sleep too." Lisa answered back to Andrea and she also was pulling the towel back up.

Bakura snapped his fingers as he went to sit on the couch in the room. Yami just sat on Lisa's bed and looked at her. Andrea went to get her clothes and went to the couch. She put her clothes and lotion bottle next to Bakura and stood in front of the 'invisible' young man. She then unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor. She also took off the towel that was on her head. Bakura was staring at Andrea's body. She grabbed her baby blue panties that were next to him, she pulled them on then she sat in-between Bakura's legs, got the bottle poured some lotion into her hands leaned forward and started to put the lotion on her legs.

__

"I thank Ra for this moment." Bakura said. Andrea pulled her hair to the side to reveal two angel winged tattoos on her back. Both tattoos started from the top of her shoulder blades and ended at her bottom rib. He also noticed a tattoo that was just barely above her ass, it was a butterfly tattoo.

__

"Not only is she fuckin sexual she also is marked on the back. The wings must mean she's innocent. Well not for long she isn't going to be." Bakura smirked. Andrea stopped putting lotion on herself the grabbed a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt that she bought from Victoria's secret and put it on, she also grabbed the matching sleeping pants leaned back into Bakura and pulled the pants on. He took this time to notice two other tattoos on he top part of both of her breasts, the tattoos where wolf paw prints one on her left breast and the other on the right. Bakura got up and went to the bathroom to have a little alone time. 

Yami was also thanking Ra as Lisa was putting on her undergarments in front of him. He noticed that Lisa also had some tattoos on her back but instead of angel wings like Andrea, she had demon wings, and instead of a butterfly she had a fairy, she also had the same wolf paw prints on her breasts. She pulled up her navy blue sleeping pants and put on her navy blue spaghetti strap sleeping shirt. Bakura got out of the bathroom and now notices that Andrea is wearing the ring he was sealed into and the puzzle that is on Lisa. He turns to Yami who is still staring at Lisa.

__

"Pharaoh, why do these whores have the items?" Bakura asked not wanting to know the answer.

__

"I think they are our reincarnations tomb robber." Yami said not taking his eyes of Lisa.

__

"My reincarnation is a girl!! And don't call me tomb robber I have a name you stupid pharaoh" Bakura yelled.

__

"Yes, your reincarnation is a female and so is mine. And do pray tell is your name tomb robber? Oh and don't call me by pharaoh seeing as we no longer are in our time. Call me Yami, for it is my name." Yami replied coolly.

__

"My name is Bakura. But why out of all people do our reincarnations have to be females?" Bakura asked.

__

"I guess its in the prophecy. I remember before I was sealed into the puzzle a prophecy that was being told to me. Something about two females being our reincarnations and one having angel wings, and the other demon wings. And I forgot the rest, because I was told that 5,000 years ago." Yami said.

__

"So, these two females are the reincarnations? Fuck, my reincarnation should be a male not a female. Females are weak and stupid, all they are good for is fucking and then you leave them." he stopped yelling as the girls started laughing.

Andrea gets up and goes to her drawer and gets out a bag of makeup.

\\Stupid whores!\\ Bakura thought then blocked the link. Andrea drops the makeup bag and looks around.

"Did you hear that?" Andrea asked Lisa.

"Hear what?" Lisa said.

//What are they scared about?// Yami also thought but blocked the link too.

"Holy shit did you hear that?!" Lisa said that all loud.

"No." Andrea got an evil thought and smirked.

"I guess there's a voice in my head. What is that voice want me to give Lisa a makeover? Okay voice." Andrea grabs the bag and walks menacingly towards Lisa.

"What I have a voice in my head too. What is it voice want me to kill Andrea if she tries to give me a makeover?" Lisa stands up, Yami and Bakura are just staring at them.

Andrea lunges at Lisa, but Lisa moves out of the way and grabs Andrea by the waist. She twirls her around and throws her to the floor. Andrea swings her leg and trips Lisa, Lisa falls then Andrea tackles her. They start rolling around and start wrestling, they are laughing while they are wrestling. Yami and Bakura just stare in amazement. 

__

"You know what. I don't think it would be bad having a females to share bodies with after all." Bakura said.

__

"I know what you mean. but they should be wrestling in mud." Yami smirked his agreement.

__

"Yes they should, and they should be nude too. And I wouldn't mind wrestling with that one :::points to Andrea::: _in bed."_ Yami looks at him and just shakes his head. Soon the girls stop wrestling looking all mused up.

"Man I'm tired. Its time we get to bed, Andrea are you hearing me?" Lisa looks at Andrea.

"Hm? Oh yeah bed. Yeah I'm tired too." Andrea said being shaken from her trance.

"What were you thinking about?" Lisa asked concerned.

"Oh about the tomb. And why I cant remember taking anything else after touching this ring and your pyramid. That's all." Andrea responded.

"Well if you want we could go tomorrow and take what we can. Like you said the tomb you where in was filled to the ceiling with gold didn't you." Lisa said. Yami's and Bakura's eyes go wide.

"Yeah we will go again tomorrow. I just hope we get enough gold for us." Andrea said sitting on her bed. Bakura smirked at her answer to Lisa.

__

"Wow I guess I am lucky to share a body with a fellow tomb robber and a female. And I guess your reincarnation is also a tomb robber as well, Yami." Bakura said still smirking.

Yami was just looking a little mad at the two girls as they got comfortable on their beds and drifted off to sleep.

__

"Tomorrow they will not go the tomb. We will make sure of it." Yami said.

__

"And how will we do it Yami. We cant kill them we'll kill ourselves by doing that. You stupid idiot." Bakura said darkly.

__

"We will stop them by introducing ourselves to them tomorrow before they leave for the tomb." Yami said and disappeared into the puzzle, he goes into his soul room and goes to sleep.

__

"Soon I will collect all the items and rule this world and these stupid mortals along with it. But first," he looks at Andrea's body, _"I'll have some fun before I do that." _he smirks and also disappears into the ring, and also falls asleep in his soul room.

To be continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea: Did you like it? Hated it? Well review and easy on the flames. Oh and tell me who the pairings should be. Lisa/Yami. Andrea/Bakura. Oh and don't worry there will be more of Malik in later chapters.


End file.
